Home
by Aika Harumi
Summary: Bagaimana rambutmu bisa berdiri seperti itu? Apa kau menyadari kaos kaki ku yang berbeda di kanan dan kiri? Mengapa kau begitu menakjubkan? Setelah beberapa tahun, kenapa kau tak melihatku seperti caraku melihatmu -seperti tempat di mana aku bisa selalu kembali?


**Home © rawrchelle**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Translator : Aika Harumi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, teman masa kecilku tersayang— _sahabat_ ," koreksi Sakura, "Mengapa kau tak melakukan hal yang sahabat lainnya lakukan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Mengapa kau mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya—reaksi yang biasa dilakukannya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tapi dia tersenyum, membalas pertanyaan itu. Ini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin berbeda dalam setiap hal. Yang mana membuat Sakura senang memiliki Sasuke sebagai seorang sahabat. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ulangan Biologi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terlalu mudah."

Wajah Sakura sedikit merengut. "Oh. Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa membantuku belajar lain kali, kan? Aku rasa aku tak mengerjakannya sebaik ulangan yang terakhir kali."

Bahu Sasuke naik dan turun sedikit—ciri khas-nya saat mengedikan bahu. Setelah mengenal Sasuke semenjak taman kanak-kanak, Sakura sudah mempelajari cara membaca semua bahasa tubuhnya.

"Jadi," ucap Sakura lagi, membuka topik sekali lagi. "Bisakah kau membantuku mencari pakaian untuk pesta Ino akhir pekan ini?"

Ketika Sasuke memandangnya ekspresinya tidak seperti sebuah delikan. "Hn."

Bibir Sakura tanpa sadar melengkung tersenyum.

Itu artinya 'ya'.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Kafein tak baik untukmu."_

" _Tak pernah tersenyum tak baik untukmu."_

"… _Hn."_

 **..**

 **.**

"Aku masih tak yakin dengan ini," ucap Sakura, berputar-putar di depan cermin panjang miliknya, memakai celana pendek kuning pucat, _tank top_ putih, dan sepasang anting-anting emas panjang.

"Ini sungguh bukan gaya-ku."

"Kau sudah membelinya." Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke memutar matanya dari cermin.

Sakura menarik celananya tak nyaman. "Celana ku tak cocok dengan rambutku."

"Lagipula, pestanya akan mulai sejam lagi. Kau tak punya waktu untuk mendapatkan yang lainnya."

Mengerutkan dahi, Sakura berbalik dan meletakan tangannya di pinggul. "Apa kau yakin tak mau datang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mata Sasuke menajam mendengar _suffix_ -nya. Selama persahabatan mereka terjalin, dia sudah mengatakan pada Sakura untuk tidak menggunakan _suffix_ pada namanya. Dia bilang itu menyiratkan kalau Sakura jatuh cinta padanya, atau sesuatu.

Sakura tidak jatuh cinta padanya, dia sudah mengatakannya. Gadis itu hanya mencintainya.

"Ya." Perkumpulan sosial bukanlah gaya Sasuke.

"Naruto akan berada di sana," ucap Sakura, memaksa. Itu memberi dampak yang lain; wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi ekspresi jijik. Sakura tertawa.

"Jangan menyangka aku suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Berbalik lagi, Sakura memeriksa penampilannya. Dia tak menyukai sepasang sepatu _converse_ barunya, atau bagaimana dia bisa melihat warna merah muda pucat dari tali bra-nya. _Tank top_ miliknya sedikit rendah, dan rambutnya digerai; poni di sisi wajah agak menutupi pandangannya. "Apa kau _benar-benar_ yakin dengan ini? Atasanku tersasa sedikit lebih ketat—"

"Diamlah, Sakura," Sasuke menggeram. Terdengar jengkel. "Kau terlihat bagus."

Sakura tersenyum riang, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Itu adalah pujian yang tak pernah diterima oleh orang lain. Dan dia satu-satunya orang yang pernah menerima pujian dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Apa kau tahu berapa banyak gula di dalam_ Frappuccino _?"_

" _Apa kau tau berapa banyak keriput yang akan kau dapatkan saat kau berumur tiga puluh dari mengerutkan dahi setiap saat?"_

" _Hal yang sama berlaku untuk garis tawa."_

" _Aku lebih suka memiliki tanda-tanda kebahagiaan tertulis di wajahku daripada wajah tanpa ekspresi-ku, Sasuke-kun."_

 **..**

 **.**

Ketika Sakura bagun, dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari kalau ia tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sedikit sakit, tapi itu tak serius. Selimut yang menjaga kehangatannya jatuh ke pangkuan saat ia duduk di sofa, meninggalkan lengan telanjangnya dan hawa dingin yang menyergap kulitnya. Setelah melirik ke meja kopi, Sakura menemukan memo tertempel di sana dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang rapi di atasnya.

 _Kembali sebentar lagi._

Ini membuatnya sedikit senang mengetahui kalau meskipun Sasuke tak pergi ke pesta, ia tetap menjaga Sakura setelah Sakura meninggalkan pesta itu, tersandung oleh tali sepatu dari _converse_ bodohnya yang tak terikat dan terjatuh ke trotoar, parahnya itu menggores telapak tangan dan lututnya.

Karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Dan Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang bisanya seorang sahabat lakukan. Tak seperti sahabat lainnya, ia dengan hati-hati mengoleskan alcohol pada luka Sakura dan membalutnya dengan perlengkapan pertolongan pertama yang dia punya. Dan membiarkan Sakura tidur di sofa-nya dan mengeluarkan selimut tambahan dan menulis " _Kembali sebentar lagi._ " di sebuah memo tanpa tanda tangan karena ia tahu Sakura akan tahu itu darinya. Sasuke melakukan semuanya meskipun sebenarnya Sakura mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya—

Karena Sasuke hanyalah Sasuke. Dan Sakura menciantainya karena itu.

Sakura menatap penuh kasih pada catatan itu selama beberapa menit sebelum suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup lagi terdengar di apartemen yang sunyi ini. (Sasuke mempunyai beberapa masalah keluarga, dan orang tuanya setuju untuk membiarkannya pindah.)

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia akan melakukan itu—bahkan jika Sakura tidak menggunakan _suffix_ pada namanya. "Dari mana?"

Sasuke duduk di sofa sebelah Sakura, dan membuat Sakura terkejut dengan meletakan segelas _Caramel Frappuccino_ di atas meja di depannya. "Ceritakan."

Itu adalah sebuah suapan—mereka berdua tahu itu. Keduanya juga tahu itu akan berhasil. Menarik selimut di pangkuannya dan membungkusnya di sekitar bahu, Sakura mengambil sedotan, membukanya dan menusuknya ke gelas plastic sebelum mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

Karena semua yang Sasuke berikan padanya adalah hal yang berharga.

"Um." Sakura menyesapnya dari sedotan, menikmati gula dan kafein menjalar di tenggorokannya. Itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sakit kepala. "Baiklah…"

Keheningan berada di antara mereka. Sasuke menunggu. Sakura menghela napas.

"Jadi kau tahu bagaimana Ino selalu mempunyai minuman keras di tempatnya, kan?" Sakura menyesap _Frappuccino_ -nya lagi—kali ini karena gugup. "Jadi aku minum beberapa—tidak banyak!" ucap Sakura jengkel pada tatapan Sasuke yang jelas mengatakan _Kau tak bisa menoleransi alkohol untuk keselamatan hidupmu_. "Hanya, seperti, setengah bir. Lagipula itu terasa menjijikan. Aku sedang merasa tidak senang." Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ekspresiknya menanyakan kenapa. "Karena celanaku tidak cocok denga rambutku." Secara teknis itu bukan alasan sebenarnya, tapi dia tak akan mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau itu dilakukannya karena Sasuke tak ada di sana, sahabat atau bukan.

Sejujurnya, seluruhnya terasa sedikit buram. Sakura tak benar-benar mengingatnya—dan dia sama sekali tak ingin. Ia mendesah lagi, menggenggam minuman dinginnya dengan tangannya yang terasa mati rasa.

"Sai ada di sana," lanjut Sakura, walaupun sedikit ragu. "Dia bertanya padaku kau dimana. Aku bilang kau tak ada di sana, jadi dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Dia sebenarnya sangat manis di dalam, kau tahu, meskipun dia mempunyai kemampuan bersosialisasi yang buruk." Mata Sakura tetap terpaku pada campuran krim dan karamel di atas _Frappuccino_ -nya. "Kemudian musik di mainkan—Ino mempunyai teknologi terbaik, aku katakan padamu! Dia bahkan punya drum dan gitar dan mic untuk orang-orang mainkan jika mereka ingin—"

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Kau keluar topik."

"Oh. Maaf." Sakura sedikit batuk. "Jadi, Sai menawarkanku untuk berdansa, dan aku menerimanya. Lagipula tak seorangpun pernah berdansa denganku. Lalu dia bertanya apakah dia bisa menciumku." Mata Sasuke seketika menyipit mendengarnya, dan Sakura merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan sifat protektif-nya. "Dan… aku bilang ya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit marah.

"Aku tak akan menolak seorang pria tampan! Dan itu tak seperti aku secara khusus menyukai seseorang. Dan aku lajang—"

"Jika kau baik-baik saja dengan itu, kau tak akan meneleponku setelah kau keluar dari pesta, duduk di trotoar, menangis seperti anak kecil."

Rona menjalar di pipi Sakura. "Itu karena setelah itu, dia bilang kalau aku melakukan itu karena dia mirip sepertimu." Suara Sakura memelan, bibirnya menjepit sedotan minumannya dengan keras kepala. "Dan kemudian dia bilang celanaku tidak cocok dengan rambutku."

Sasuke mencium—sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. "Dan kau lari karena itu."

"Yah"—Sakura tak dapat menemukan apapun untuk dikatakan untuk menaikan harga dirinya. "Itu karena dia baru saja menganggap aku menyukaimu…" sebagian besar itu memang benar; Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, tapi itu tak berarti dia menyukai Sasuke dalam hal romansa. Mungkin dalam satu hal, tapi sekarang—

"Kita terlihat bersama hampir dimanapun." Sasuke mengendikan bahu. "Wajar jika dia berpikir begitu."

"Tapi itu hanya… terlalu _kasar_ ," protes Sakura. "Terlalu berterus-terang." Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Ia marah tentang hal itu karena ia tidak tahu apakah itu benar. Sakura selalu memiliki perasaan campur aduk tentang Sasuke, dan itu sebabnya, ia akan menghindar untuk berhadapan dengan hal ini seperti itu adalah wabah. Ia tak ingin merusak sebuah persahabatan sempurna dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tersayangnya.

"Mungkin," ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri. "Beberapa kata kasar merupakan apa yang kau butuhkan."

 **.**

 **..**

" _Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang ku maksud dengan 'cinta' barusan!"_

" _Baiklah. Jelaskan 'cinta' yang kau maksud."_

" _Um… seperti, jika aku pergi, kau akan merindukanku, dan kau sebenarnya peduli padaku, dan sesuatu seperti itu…"_

" _Hn."_

"… _Apa itu artinya ya?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."_

 **..**

 **.**

"Apa kau serius akan pergi ke Oto?" Sakura berusaha menahan air mata. Itu tak pernah menjadi hal yang benar-benar bisa dilakukannya dengan baik.

"Ya." Sasuke terdengar muram.

"Kau pernah berjanji saat kita kecil—kita akan selalu bersama! Dan kau tahu guru yang aku inginkan ada di sini di Konoha—"

"Pernahkah kau mengingat kalau _aku_ ingin pergi ke Oto?" bentak Sasuke. "Teknologi di sana sudah berkembang pesat, dan pergi ke sana merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk pendidikanku." Sakura merasa dirinya hancur. Sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi Sasuke menandakan kalau pria itu menyadarinya. "Ini tak seperti aku ingin pergi." Suara Sasuke melembut, tapi hanya sedikit. Tak seorang pun selain Sakura yang bisa menyadari perubahan itu.

Sakura menolak untuk menatap mata Sasuke, karena mata pria itu selalu bisa melihat kebenaran pada matanya. Dan jika Sasuke menatap mata Sakura cukup lama, ia akan menyerah dan tetap tinggal. Sakura sudah sering melakukan itu—tapi kali ini, mungin—hanya _mungkin_ —dia ingin Sasuke melakukan hal yang diinginkan- _nya_ , tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat Sakura.

"Universitas biasanya menghabiskan waktu selama empat tahun." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama sebelas tahun. Sebelas tahun berlalu tanpa terasa."

Sakura ingin mengatakan itu terjadi karena mereka selalu bersama, dan saat mereka bersama, waktu terlewat tanpa disadari dan mereka menaklukan segalanya—tapi Sakura ingin memperlihatkan pada Sasuke kalau dia kuat. Bahwa Sasuke tak perlu selalu menjemputnya, melilitkan perban pada lukanya dan membelikannya _Starbucks_.

Tapi sesungguhnya, ia lemah dan tak berdaya dan tak dapat diandalkan dan _tidaklah kuat_ saat ia tak bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, sahabatnya, Sasuke- _kun_ -nya.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Dua minggu lagi."

Sakura sedikit mengisak. "Apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin minum beberapa _Starbucks_ dengan mu."

Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat. "Tentu."

Bibir Sakura tertarik sendu, tersenyum pahit, karena bersyukur sudah mengenal Sasuke begitu lama, ia mengerti bahwa dalam bahasa-Sasuke, itu berarti _Aku pasti akan kembali_.

 _Pasti_.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Ambil Strawberry dan Krim!"_

" _Itu merah muda."_

" _Merah muda adalah warna jantan."_

" _Jadi kau jantan?"_

" _Lebih jantan daripada dirimu. Dan jangan beri akau tatapan itu—kau hanya kesal karena aku benar."_

 **..**

 **.**

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di meja kecil, meminum _Caramel Frappuccino_ -nya dengan senang. Sasuke mempunyai segelas _Vanilla Bean Frappuccino_ yang terletak di depannya, tak tersentuh.

Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan menuangkan semua yang tak pernah di ceritakannya pada Sasuke—seperti bagaimana dia bertanya-tanya tentang bagian belakang rambut Sasuke yang selalu seperti itu tanpa produk rambut apapun, dan bagaimana dia memakai kaus kaki yang berbeda di kanan dan kiri dari waktu ke waktu, berharap kalau Sasuke menyadarinya, dan bagaimana dia memikirkan tatapan Sasuke yang kosong dan tangan Sasuke yang dingin karena hati pria itu hangat dan menjauhkan kehangatan itu dari tubuhnya, dan bagaimana menakjubkannya Sasuke dalam semua hal aneh, dan bahkan lebih menakjubkan dalam hal normal—

Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan menceritakan pada Sasuke semuanya, memberi pria itu semuanya, jadi ketika Sasuke kembali, ia akan tetap merasa seperti pulang.

Sakura berharap Sasuke juga memikirkannya seperti tempatnya kembali. Tapi Sasuke tetap diam sepanjang obrolannya. Tak menceritakan apapun pada Sakura. Tidak rahasia, tidak juga kebiasaan—tak satupun.

Sasuke duduk di hadapannya, segelas _Vanilla Bean Frappuccino_ masih tak tersentuh.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Jadi itu berarti kau akan merindukanku, kan?"_

" _Hn."_

" _Ini adalah kali terakhir kita akan melihat satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti sekali saja, Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Ya, apa?"_

" _Ya, aku akan merindukanmu."_

 **..**

'

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Itu bukan alamat Sasuke."

Sakura mengerjap. "Apakah aku salah menulisnya?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak sama sedikitpun."

Ini terasa seperti Sasuke mengabaikannya seperti pria itu mengabaikan _fangirls_ -nya, meskipun secara fisik ia tak ada. Sakura merasa sedikit di tolak, sedikit syok. Sikap Sasuke selalu mampu mempengaruhi perasaannya.

"Tapi… dia memberiku alamat ini. Apakah kau yakin _kau_ mempunyai alamat sebenarnya?" suara Sakura terdengar cemas, gelisah. Seharusnya Naruto yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya. Kami sudah saling mengirim pesan semenjak dia pindah."

Terdiam sejenah. "…Oh." Lengan Sakura jatuh, tangannya menggenggam erat amplop itu. Amplop yang berisi perasaannya dan kata-kata dan _akumerindukanmu_ dan _mungkinakujatuhcintapadamu_. "Oh." Apakah Sakura tak berarti apapun untuknya? Bukankah mereka teman masa kecil? sahabat? "Lalu bisakah aku… minta alamatnya?" Sasuke tak membalas _e-mail_ -nya, ponsel Sasuke mati untuknya—tak ada jalan lain untuk menghubungi pria itu.

Naruto menatap bersalah. "Aku sangat ingin memberikannya padamu, Sakura- _chan_ —tapi Sasuke membuatku berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia menawarkanku ramen selama sebulan penuh."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sakura tak bisa menemukan tenaga untuk memukul Naruto di bagian usus untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Lagi pula, apa artinya sebuah persahabatan jika hanya pada sebelah pihak?

 **.**

 **..**

 _Sasuke-kun,_

 _Bisakah kau membalas pesanku? Kumohon?_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

 _P.S. Kumohon?_

 **..**

 **.**

Detik dan menit dan jam dan hari dan minggu dan bulan dan tahun berlalu.

Sakura menyesap _Starbucks_ -nya dalam diam.

Sendirian.

 **.**

 **..**

 _Sakura,_

 _Aku tak akan mengirimkan ini, tapi itu tak apa. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kau mungkin hancur tanpa ku._

 _Tak apa. Aku juga hancun tanpamu. Tapi kita akan belajar untuk berdiri sendiri._

 _Aku akan kembali sebelum kau mengetahuinya._

 _Selamanya milikmu,_

 _Sasuke (-kun)*_

 _*Itu sebuah pilihan, tentu._

 **..**

 **.**

Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi ia menyadarinya.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir tahun ke empatnya di universitas. Meskipun ia belum bendapatkan gelas master-nya, Sasuke pasti sudah menyelesaikan masa universitasnya hari ini.

Menghelas, Sakura memandang langit. Hari ini cerah, tak berawan.

Ini merupakan empat tahun yang panjang.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Hal yang menyedihkan adalah, aku rasa aku menghabiskan banyak waktu kehilangan dirimu daripada belajar untuk menjadi seorang dokter."_

 **..**

 **.**

Sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit takut. Takut bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah berubah—takut bagaimana kalau _dirinya sendiri_ sudah berubah. Itu tak masalah jika mereka sama-sama berubah—tapi jika hanya salah satu dari mereka, mereka tak akan bisa bersama lagi.

Pemikiran itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Kadang-kadang saat malam, saat Sakura sedang berbaring di kasur dan memluk bantalnya dan berbisik "Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," lagi dan lagi seperti sebuah mantra sampai ia merasa ngeri dan muak dengan dirinya dan tertidur. Sebenarnya, Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke terlalu sering karena itu membuatnya merasa seperti pria itu akan ada di sana untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Diamlah, Sakura. Kau menyebalkan."

Sakura nyaris bisa mendengar suaranya. Nyaris.

Seminggu setelah sekolah berakhir, Sakura tetap tak mengunjungi Sasuke. Sasuke masih tinggal di apartemen yang sama—Naruto sudah mendatangi Sakura dan memberitahunya—tapi Sakura tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk melihat Sasuke. Sakura berdiam lama di daerah tempat tinggal Sasuke pada malam hari, tapi tidak berani untuk melihat ke jendela di lantai tiga, ia mendongak beberapa kali sebelumnya dan berharap Sasuke akan melihat ke luar.

Tapi Sakura ingin melihat Sasuke. Sangat. Ia ingin Sasuke duduk di hadapannya di _Starbucks_ dengan _Vanilla Bean Frappuccino_ yang tak tersentuh dan mendapatkan Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dan merindukannya karena mereka adalah teman masa kecil dan sahabat dan mereka _berarti_ bagi satu sama lain—

"Lihat, itu Sakura- _chan_!"

Untuk empat tahun yang sudah berlalu, Sakura sudah semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Tanpa Sasuke di sekitar, ini seperti pria pirang itu memenuhi ruang kosong di dirinya. Naruto ceria, Naruto hangat—Naruto adalah semua yang Sasuke tak miliki.

Sakura yakin ada senyuman di bibirnya sebelum ia berbalik. "Hai, Naruto—" seluruh tubuh Sakura tampak membeku saat ia melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Naruto.

Meskipun Sakura membisikan nama Sasuke berkali-kali di bawah selimut, ia tak bisa menyebut nama itu sekarang.

"Ha-hai." Rona merah merayap di pipi Sakura saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Hn."

Ada kesunyian yang canggung sebelum Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Ayo ke _Starbucks_! Kalian berdua sering pergi ke sana, kan?"

Sakura mengagguk gugup sebelum mengekor di belakang dua pria yang melangkah menuruni jalanan. Sakura tahu ia seharusnya tak meninggalkan rumah hari ini—ini hari jumat tanggal tigabelas. Hari ini berawan. Peramal cuaca mengatakan akan turun hujan sore ini.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke?

"Hai, bagaimana empat tahun terakhir? Apa kau pernah tersenyum? Mengapa kau memberiku alamat yang salah? Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali selama ini?"

 _Frappuccino_ yang sama. Formasi yang sama di meja—duduk berhadapan satu sama lain—kecuali Naruto yang berada di antara mereka kali ini.

Sakura tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan untuk menangis.

Naruto tampaknya menyadari ketegangan di antara mereka—tentu saja; dia _selalu_ menyadarinya—dan dengan senang ahti berceloteh sambil sesekali meneguk botol _Jones_ -nya (sejak, keliatannya, dia tidak 'bergantung pada kafein seperti mereka berdua').

"Kamar mandi!" pria pirang itu tiba-tiba mengumumkan sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pergi,

Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu disengaja atau tidak, karena Naruto memiliki cara dengan melakukan hal-hal yang bermakna sementara membuat mereka terlihat bodoh.

Sakura mengaduk _Frappuccino_ -nya malas-malasan, memperhatikan karamelnya bercampur dengan krim. "Jadi… bagaimana rasanya bisa kembali?" ia bertanya saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam bercakap-cakap—Sakura merasa Sasuke tak akan memulai pembicaraan dalam waktu dekat.

"Tak banyak berubah." Sasuke sekali pun tak menatap mata Sakura, dan Sakura senang pria itu tak melakukannya. Sasuke selalu bisa melihat kebenaran dalam matanya—apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke melihat betapa lemahnya ia tanpa pria itu? Bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang mungkin ada untuk dirasakan? "Bagaimana… kabarmu?"

Sakura mengerjap kaget, karena Sasuke baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Meskipun pelan, enggan dan sedikit ragu, ia mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

Sasuke juga sedang berusaha.

Senyum lembut terbentuk dengan sendirinya di bibir Sakura, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke terlihat berjuang dengan kata-katanya. "Kau juga." Sakura merasa rona samar menghiasi pipi Sasuke, tapi ketika ia mengerjap dan menatapnya lagi, rona itu sudah lenyap.

Merasa situasi sedikit lebih baik, Sakura memajukan tubuhnya pada meja. "Jadi, kita sudah tak mengobrol selama empat tahun. Apa perubahan di dirimu? Sudah punya pacar?" sebagian dari diri Sakura tak ingin mendengan jawaban _ya_ untuk pertanyaan terakhir, tapi tetap ia bertanya—itu akan membunuhnya di masa depan jika ia tak pernah tahu.

Sasuke memberi Sakura tatapan tajamnya, dan Sakura mulai merasa seperti pulang (Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya.) "Kau berbicara. Seperti itu sebagaimana seharusnya."

Sakura cemberut hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia menceritakan garis besar tentang apa yang telah terjadi selama empat tahun berlalu. Sekolah medis, menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto, dikejar-kejar oleh Lee—bahkan tanpa Sasuke, hidup ternyata menjadi menarik. Tapi Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sasuke—meskipun ia tak berani menyatakannya. Hal yang terlalu berkaitan dengan perasaan biasanya membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman.

"Seorang dokter." Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu cocok untukmu."

Sakura menautkan alis. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tak berpikir begitu?"

"Yah…" Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa kalau itu adalah profesi yang paling bisa ku kuasai. Dan aku pikir kau akan sedikit bangga padaku."

Sasuke mnggerutu. "Aku bangga padamu."

Sakura senang Naruto baru saja kembali, karena jika tidak, Sakura mungkin akan menubruk Sasuke saking senangnya.

Dia masih Sasuke-nya.

Kemudian hujan turun saat mereka berjalan keluar _Starbucks_ , tapi Sakura tak merasa kedinginan.

 **.**

 **..**

" _Apakah kau merindukanku, Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Hn."_

"… _Apa itu ya atau tidak?"_

" _Apa kau sadar berapa banya uang yang aku sia-siakan di_ Starbucks _saat aku hanya duduk di sana dan tak pernah meminum_ Frappuccino _-ku?"_

" _Kau sangat manis."_

" _Hn."_

 **..**

 **.**

Sakura membelalakan matanya ngeri. "Sasuke- _kun_! Ponselmu!" merampasnya dari tangan Sasuke, Sakura mengamati bagian belakang ponsel yang sudah akrab dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Terdapat goresan-goresan tipis kecil di bagian itu—tanda hitungan? "Apa yang kau _lakukan_ pada ini?"

Menggerutu, Sasuke merebut ponsel itu dari Sakura dan memasukannya kembali ke saku. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan hanya merusak ponselmu! Aku bilang padamu—kapanpun kau merasa emosi dan kau sangat merindukanku, cukup rekam dirimu yang sedang memainkan beberapa lagu cinta dengan gitar dan kirimkan padaku!"

Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang mirip seperti memelototi Sakura, tapi mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum wanita itu menganggapnya serius. Keras kepala seperti biasa, seperti anak-anak. Setelah menyelesaikan kursus selama empat tahun di forensik, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk mendaftar menjadi seorang perwira kepolosian. Ia membuat Sakura bangga.

"Goresan itu," gumam Sasuke, dengan malu-malu seraya menoleh ke televisi, "Adalah goresan yang ku buat setiap kali aku menulis surat untukmu dan tak pernah mengirimkannya."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka, Uchiha Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Aku—tapi—apa…?"

Mata Sasuke tetap pada siaran cuaca, meskipun ia tidak benar-benar menontonnya. "Saat aku berada di Oto, aku menggunakan ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_ berbeda sehingga kau tak pernah bisa menghubungiku. Aku memberimu alamat yang salah."

"Aku—aku tahu." Sakura menelan ludah, mengingat dua minggu pertama tanpa Sasuke. Saat itu terasa sangat kosong dan putus asa. Hampir seperti Sasuke akhirnya mencampakannya begitu saja. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Jika aku melihat nomormu atau membaca apapun yang kau tulis, aku akan kembali." Suara Sasuke terdengar tegang. Kapan terakhir kali dia bilang sesuatu yang berarti seperti itu? Ekspresi Sakura melembut. Ini terasa menakjubkan saat Sasuke mengatakan padanya tentang hal ini. "Aku tak bisa kembali pada saat seperti itu."

Sakura merasa gembira. Sasuke, ingin kembali? Mungkin Sakura tahu kalau dari lubuk hatinya Sasuke peduli, tapi Sakura tak pernah benar-benar menyadari kalau Sasuke bagitu terikat padanya.

Itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Apa kau bersungguh?" Tanya Sakura. Berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ kalau dia tidak hanya sedang bermimpi. Saat Sasuke tak menjawab. Harapannya mulai jatuh. "Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong lihat aku."

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan menoleh pada Sakura. Sepanjang tahun, wajah Sasuke tak pernah berhenti memukau Sakura. Bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu sempurna? Itu pasti menjadi sebuah pelanggaran. Selama sekolah menengah dan atas, tak pernah satu jerawat pun muncul di wajahnya, meskipun Sakura selalu berjerawat saat ia stress. Rambut dan mata gelapnya begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Hal itu nyaris membuatnya terlihat seperti bersinar.

"Sakura." Namanya yang meluncur dari lidah Sasuke menghantarkan getaran sampai ke punggungnya. Mereka sedang duduk begitu dekat di sofa, tapi Sakura tidak benar-benar menyadarinya; mereka selalu sedekat ini. Kontak tubuh membuat Sakura merasa lebih aman. "Mengapa aku harus selalu mengulang perkataanku? Apa kau tuli?"

"Yah"—pertanyaan langsung dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit senang—"Kau selalu membuatku menebak-nebak dirimu, karena kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari karaktermu…"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Cukup pikirkan petunjuknya."

Alis Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Petunjuk?"

Sebelum Saskura sempat berpikir, memprosesnya, atau bahkan _bernafas_ , Sasuke mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dan menekan bibirnya pada milik Sakura. Sakura bahkan tak menyadari tangan Sasuke berada di belakang kepalanya sampai pria itu menekannya untuk mendekat. Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya (sangat, sangat dingin) menekan pipi meronanya, dan detak jantung Sakura meningkat sepuluh kali lipat saat bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya dan _oh, Tuhan,ini sangat sensual dan sempurna dan sial he is a good kisser_.

Apa yang paling mengejutkan Sakura, bukanlah Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya—tapi lebih tentang dirinya yang tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Ia tak keberatan mencium teman masa kecilnya—sahabatnya.

Sakura tak bisa menemukan kata-kata saat pria itu menarik diri, pipi Sasuke sedikit merona. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sakura, dahinya menekan dahi Sakura.

"Rambutku tetap seperti itu karena aku tidur setelah mandi," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, Sakura mengerjap. "Begitulah cara ku tidur. Aku menyadari kaos kaki mu yang berbeda di kanan dan kiri setiap waktu—aku sangat suka saat kau memakai warna merah muda dan hijau, karena itu mengingatkanku ketika kita makan semangka di musim panas. Tatapanku kosong karena aku tak bisa berpikir saat menatapmu. Tanganku tidak dingin karena hatiku hangat; mereka dingin karena aku memberimu segala kehangatan tentangku. Dan aku hanya menakjubkan karena kau membuatku menakjubkan."

Bodoh, Sakura merasa air mata mengalir keluar. Meneguk ludah di tenggorokannya, sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar terbentuk di bibirnya sampai pipinya terasa sakit.

"Pada pesta waktu itu, aku mencium Sai karena ia terlihat seperti dirimu. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tak ada di sana."

"Aku di sini sekarang."

Mereka duduk di sofa, mendengarkan ramalan cuaca mengatakan hujan akan turun sore ini, jari mereka terjalin bersama.

Sakura akhirnya benar-benar merasa sudah pulang.

 _ **The End**_

 _Source:_

Author : rawrchelle

Author ID : 1354075

Story ID : 5217528


End file.
